falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teal Vandals
(WIP) "Wei pana-adid, this essa own lands, promiseed bein Vault-tecc. If'n we cantuso bein hae hae odder dis, we can not bein caulin oursirr the popalo of SantRosae! To death we fight!" -Warcheif Blazin Bhoc, the encounter at Pale Grass. The Teal Vandals are the descendants of vaults 2 and 7 on the super island of SantaRosae. History Before the great war the ancestors of the teal vandals were a mix of people from varied social groups. Some were Vault Tech engineers on island to test experimental g.e.c.k.s. provided by med-tek, installing the display "cities of tomorrow" across the islands and testing general wear on the mark 1 blast-door resistances. Other inhabitants were Los Angeles civilians who were offered relocation onto the northern islands of the archipelago to be better situated to a vault after to many spaces were sold regarding the boneyard vaults. Some others still were military and government investors brought to the islands to entice further funding with project safehouse. What ever they were prior to the vaults didn't matter, as after the early warning systems in Hawaii and Alaska relayed a predicted incoming attack to the Last-paradise navy station on Santa Cruz, describing the sooner impact of 109 ICBMs towards the greater Los Angles area on October 23rd 2077 at 10:47am. At that time all of the on island inhabitants were ferried into the great vaults of 7 on Santa Cruz (701) and 2 on Santa Rosa (438). Vaults Being generation I vaults 7 and 2 were not fully equipped with the most advanced equipment seen in other sites like 101, 52, 84 or even the older 13 and 15. The only other famous generation 1 vault currently known would be 21, characterized with the lack of a centralized people mover like private elevators, substandard living areas with only the most basic resources and most noticeable, no trade mark Vault Tech cogged vault door that was developed for vaults of the second generation onward. The survivors did in fact have at least one unique measure as most vaults did, in the form of a subterranean cargo line train that ran between vault 2 and 7, for infrastructure reasons when these sites were originally test areas and storehouses. The industrial tram could ferry about 35 passengers from one vault to the other in just under an hour, making this site one of the few tandem vaults like 81 with two separate populations living in conjunction with each other. ''"If I never hear another one of those self righteous damned computers it would be too soon." ''-Lancer Kim Havez after the battle at Adams Airforce base referring to John Henry Eden a type 4 Z.A.X. Vault 7 was the larger of the two located under the modest police station of hedgeford on the island of Santa Cruz, it was accessed via a short diagonal elevator from the sub parking structure of the station, allowing for the private police force in the city to check anyone before being permitted into the bunker. The Vault proper had over 40 residences capable of housing 6 to 10 persons at a time plus an additional 8 atriums, galleys and general halls that could be used as hot bunks if called for raising the total occupational space to 800 people. 7 also sported a nonstandard fish hatchery, arcade and a football/soccer arena making it slightly more bearable then other sites which used synth meat or canned protein rations, and vaults only having libraries, although due to its nature as a display and prototype facility it had a noticeable lack of a full med bay only a two robot medical kiosk and no child services like prenatal or general education to speak of. Vault 2 was in turn more of a warehouse then a self supporting bunker, the entirety of this base was single leveled and was accessed via a fleet of 20 some cargo skiffs to move from cell to cell. The site had about 30-50 different cell bays that held resources and equipment relating to many west coast vault projects, due to the lack of reliable information on the vault and its current infection with the Island Strain the exact number and nature of these bays is not known to the fullest. The inhabitants of this vault had access to many rare pieces of equipment like 4 functioning cloning vats thought to be destined to what is now vault city, 38 crates of experimental crop seeds, a micro factory assembly for a yet unknown robotics themed site and several failed early Z.A.X. and V.A.X.X class computer matrices. The inhabitants of the bunker only used bays A-D, and F for habitation and harvest, fully utilizing the cloning vats to splice exotic, extinct and new species of flora and fauna to be used once the surface had stabilized. This is where the SantaRosae Eliphantez, the spotted hill skunk and several types of citrus were made that now inhabit much of the islands. Category:Tribals Category:Groups